The Fallen Kingdom, A Mysterious Return
by Celestine
Summary: One kingdom seems forsaken by the heavens with no Kirin of their own. Hou seems to be stepped over by the gods but appearances can be deceiving.
1. Scroll 1

The Fallen Kingdom, A Mysterious Return: Chapter One

Greetings, this is my second attempt at a Twelve Kingdoms fan fiction. This takes place in the same time period as my first story, The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow, however I want to keep those two separate due to story lines. This is my answer to the question posed on many discussions of Hou that I have read about: Why is there no Hou Kirin on Mt. Hou. This is my answer, remember this is a fan fiction and may not reflect everyone's view on what happened. This is just one idea. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms just this plot and original creations.

- - -

He could feel it, the pull, a tug at his heart. Kuya shook his head to clear his thoughts, his yellow hair, tied up in a knot at the top of his head, shook slightly at his heads movement. 'Enough daydreaming, time to get back to work,' he thought as he pulled his large sickle up with a tug from the hard earth. It was now planting season in the Twelve Kingdoms and he was very busy helping his family get ready for the planting week. After he pulled his sickle from the ground he quickly made his way back to the village, it was now lunch time and he was hungry. Kuya was part of the small farming community with in the Kingdom of Hou. This area was within the most northern province, it was one of the few remote areas that had been ignored by their tyrannical king last generation. Kuya had thankfully been born after this happened, however the stories his elders told were enough to fill his young mind with hatred. It had now been about 25 years since the last ruler had perished, rumors however had leaked that Mt. Hou was still awaiting the birth of Hou's newest Kirin. With Hourin slain all those years ago by the rebels the kingdom was in a poor standing. Most of the citizens had fled to other kingdoms or become food for the youma that now ran along the shores, sightings of them however were frequent even in the capitol.

"Kuya, there you are, I was getting worried that you had been taken by a youma," the young man heard from ahead of him. Kuya held his breath for a second, she was worried about him. His heart sang with pride, again she singled him out of the others. A women of about early 20's rushed to his side, her aqua hair was pulled back into a simple bun with no frills. She was wearing an outer robe only, it bore many patches and a few new tears. The woman wiped her forehead from the heat, relief danced across her delicate features. Kuya's indigo eyes locked with her green ones, they both flushed and quickly fell into step through the heavy gates. The villagers around them teased the couple, it was clearly evident they would marry some day.

"You worry too much Rei-Nai, you have nothing to fear, I will be fine," Kuya whispered into the woman's' ear tenderly. Rei-Nai clutched Kuya's arm tightly as they finally reached the large dwelling of Kuya's family. "Come eat with me, mother and father will not mind," the man said. Rei-Nai nodded quickly and they entered the house together.

- - -

Gekkei sighed in frustration; today was not shaping up to be a good day. His latest report from Mt. Hou was that there was still no Kirin for their kingdom. Today's meeting for court held not many needs; most of the population of Hou had been evacuated to other kingdoms. The current population remaining in Hou was estimated to be around 10,000, and that number was still dwindling. Gekkei started to pace around the gardens that he was occupying, in the last 20 years he had been the temporary ruler of his kingdom much had weighed heavy on his shoulders.

"My lord, we have a visitor requesting your presence, they are claiming that they have sighted the Kirin," a servant said with a low bow. Gekkei nodded and motioned for the servant to bring in the 'guest'; this was actually not uncommon nowadays. After the death of Hourin a quarter of a century ago many people claimed to have 'found' the Kirin among the population. A ragged man was led into the gardens, he seemed quite edgy.

"You may speak," Gekkei said to the nervous man.

"Yes, yes… I have seen her… she is hiding… hiding in the northern province of Sei. Yes, in the town of Horiku in the province of Sei," the man mumbled out in spirits of nervous chatter. Gekkei was taken aback slightly, this was the 5 report this month about a supposed sighting of the Kirin in this town. Now was the time to react, Gekkei shooed the man from his sight and stood up, he had planning to do.

- - -

"Tell me again why we are going to this middle of no where town?" one solder whispered. A small convoy of 10 soldiers and an official from the royal palace had to 'deal' with an issue that had come up in this town. Only the official knew what the mission was really about, the soldiers were merely along for the ride to protect the official from the youma. With in the hour the village was insight, amazingly there were small patches of green among the land.

"We will land just outside the village and commence our search, I want all the women brought to the front gates," the official said loudly as they began their decent towards the small village of Horiku. The convoy quickly descended into the nearly deserted town, the residents that were there were all in the fields. There were a total of about 15 people here, most of them were men.

"Welcome to Horiku," an older man said as the convoy landed, he had seen them from the village and came to greet them. "How may we help you?" he said in a calm manner. The official from the palace stepped forward, flanked by the 10 guards.

"I am here on the beseeching of His Majesty to conduct an investigation; I request the presence of all the villagers at once," the official said sternly. The village elder blinked at the official in confusion but quickly complied with his request after he saw the soldiers give him nasty looks. With in 5 minutes the 25 villagers were huddled together near the front gates, 15 of them were men of different ages, 6 of them were children of the same parents, 2 were older women and the final two were younger women. Kuya felt uneasy with the soldiers leering at the two younger women, one of the more bold ones even gave inappropriate calls to them. The official hushed the soldiers and asked the two younger women to step forward. He fired strange questions at them, 'Had they been born in Hou?', 'Had they been adopted?' ect.

"What are all these nonsense questions for?" he demanded. The official turned to face the livid man, his face was flush with frustration.

"I am doing my duty as instructed by His Majesty, if you have a problem with that then we will try you as a traitor of the Kingdom of Hou," The official burst out in anger. Kuya instantly cooled his nerves and gave a slight bow.

"Please forgive my rudeness, I am forgot my place," he murmured. The official clicked his tongue in thought; an idea quickly came into his mind.

"You have shone such distain perhaps you are hiding something, there have been reports of a special guest within this village. You by chance are not hiding this special guest are you?" he questioned. Kuya was taken aback, a special guest, what did the man mean.

"I cannot fathom what you are taking about; everyone that is within 10 miles of this village is here," he all but yelled at the man, anger was bubbling up inside of him but he didn't act on this anger, it is better to defend oneself then start a fight. The official snuffed at his 'excuse' and motioned to the soldiers behind him.

"Restrain him, he is lying," he said. Two guards quickly each grabbed one of Kuya's arms and forced them behind his back. "You will be charged with treason and your sentence carried out hear and now," the official announced to the stunned villagers.

"He is telling the truth, please don't hurt him," Rei-Nai screeched at the official, she grabbed the mans arm in a near death grip. Her delicate face was pale, her green eyes pleading with the official. Kuya struggled against the guards holding him back, panic started to set in as he watched Rei-Nai get on her knees to beg for his life.

"Very well, I will have His Majesty look into this matter personally, Madam you will accompany us to help fill in the gaps of this story," the official ordered, he was pleased as punch, he had found her with little effort, Gekkei would be pleased.

"You will not hurt him?" Rei-Nai said hesitantly.

"I promise you that he will not be harmed until His Majesty gives an order," the official soothed. "Release him." Kuya glared at the soldiers and rushed to Rei-Nai, the young woman cried in joy and nearly jumped into his arms. The couple spent a few blissful minutes before they were ushered apart by coughs from the official. "We must set out before it gets dark."

"Alright," Rei-Nai whispered softly. Kuya didn't let go of the younger woman as they were lead to a Kijyuu that they would ride to the palace, its reins were secured to one of the soldiers Kijyuu to prevent them from taking off on their own. With one motion the convoy lifted into the air, no one in the village protested, they were all still on shock.

- - -

Rei-Nai shivered from her fear as she was led into a separate room from the men, it had been quite a shock when they arrived at the royal palace. She had noticed that she had been treated very formally by the official when they had lifted her from the Kijyuu. Kuya had protested to them toughing her but had been quickly silenced with a quick smack to his face from the official.

"Show some respect," the man had yelled at her lover. At that point she had been separated from Kuya despite their protests. She had been spirited away into a lavish bath area and pampered like she was a noble woman. After her bath was finished and she was dressed in a fine set of silk robes she had been told to wait in a common room of sorts that over looked the Unkai, the sea of the sky as she liked to call it.

"Why am I here, this doesn't make any sense," she whispered to herself. She missed Kuya and wondered what was happening to him. She tensed when she heard to doors open and the official stepped silently into the room.

"Please forgive for my taking so long, I had… other matters to attend to," the official hesitated for a moment before he bowed low to Rei-Nai.

"Where is Kuya, is he alright?" she asked suddenly. The official frowned in distain, that man was proving more trouble than he was worth.

"Yes My Lady he is just fine, we are questioning him right now," the official murmured. Rei-Nai grasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"He hasn't done anything, please bring him back to me," she gasped desperately. The official shook his head.

"I am unable to do that My Lady he has been charged with a serious crime," he said.

"What crime has he done to warrant bringing him to the royal palace in such a fashion?" the young woman asked. Tears filled her emerald eyes at the unbelievable situation she found herself in.

"Its ok My Lady, you don't need to pretend any longer, you are safe now," the older man soothed. "We are aware of your true form and we praise Tentei for blessing us with your presence finally," the official lowered his head all the way to the floor. Rei-Nai backed up slowly taking one soft step after another towards the still open doors.

"True form, what do you mean by that, I am not pretending anything," she whispered quickly, the rest of her words were lost in scared mumbles. The official lifted his head slightly to gaze upon the woman he was sure was the new Hou Kirin.

"Your true form, your Kirin form My Lady, what other form would I be referring to. There would be no other reason for you to be in that village then you were being held against your will," he said matter of factly. Rei-Nai took a double take, Kirin, they thought she was the Kirin, that was absurd. It was not possible; the Kirin was born on Mt. Hou not in the Kingdom of Hou. She stopped for a moment, it dawned on her that she could not really say where she was born, she could not remember anything until she was about 5 years old.

"I… I have to go… I need to think…," she whispered desperately as she ducked out of the room, she ran down the hallways at an alarming speed, she needed to get away.

- - -

Kuya groaned at the door after he had been locked in a small room. Frustration bubbled in his body, this situation was basically bullshit. He had been hauled into this room and questioned about Rei-Nai for a good hour. When he had finished answering their questions the official whom had 'arrested' him left him alone. Kuya punched the wall in frustration, this was the first time he had not been near Rei-Nai since he can remember, both of them had been found when they were five years old wandering starving and with amnesia, the village of Horiku had taken the children in with no questions asked.

"Kuya…" the call resonated down the halls, a desperate plea. The frustrated man quickly put his ear to the door, he barely heard light quick steps coming down the hallway.

"In here, I am in here!" he pounded on the door loudly to grab the attention of the voice. The footsteps picked up pace and then stopped suddenly at the door that Kuya was locked behind.

"Kuya," the voice pleaded. The young man's heart skipped a few beats in relief as he registered the voice of his lover.

"Yes Rei-Nai it is me, I am in here," he said as tenderly as he could. He heard a loud thump and a gasp from outside the door. 'She must be trying to get the beam off the door,' he thought as he waited patently. After a few moments the door finally opened to reveal a flushed but relieved Rei-Nai. Upon seeing her lover the woman cried out in joy and put her arms around his neck. The couple relished for a moment in their reunion before Kuya pushed Rei-Nai at arms length.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked seriously. Rei-Nai shook her head, her aqua hair in its elaborate knots was starting to come loose, falling around her thin shoulders becomingly.

"No, they actually treated me with great respect, it scared me. For some reason that official that brought us here seems to think that I am the Kirin. I think he is insane, I just want to go home," she whispered to him.

"So do I," he whispered back, the only problem he saw was how to do it.

- - -

End Chapter One

Author Rambles: Well there is the start on my attempt of a Hou fanfiction. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading


	2. Scroll 2

The Fallen Kingdom, A Mysterious Return: Chapter Two

Authors notes at the bottom. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms just this plot and original creations.

- - -

Kuya laminated on his current situation, he slowly pulled Rei-Nai closer to him as he let many options run though his head and be quickly dismissed. It would be almost impossible to just slip past the guards that would be scattered through the halls. It would be no problem for Rei-Nai to do so but he knew his life hung in the balance.

"I will get us out of here somehow, " he said in a soft tone to Rei-Nai as she looked up at him with a puzzled look at his suddenly brash and almost harsh body language. His arms were tense around her almost to the point that it would have hurt her if he had not controlled himself. "The first thing that we need to do is to change your clothing to blend in a little more." he said as she gently took her hand and slowly moved to the door.

"Ok," Rei-Nai whispered as she let him lead her towards the door. It was still a strange situation for her. All of the primping and pampering was not what she was used to. Not to mention the idea that she, of all people was the Kirin was totally not possible. She let herself be lead slowly out the door and into the hallway. Kuya moved almost silently as he stalked down the hallway in the dungeons to a set of stairs.

"This looks promising," he whispered to her as he led her up the stairs at a quicker pace. His heart was racing, like he was in a battle. The racing however was not the good kind, he wanted to suddenly bolt into a side room. Deciding to follow his gut feeling he quickly slipped into the room and let the door close behind him. Not more than a minute after they had entered the room a loud commotion came from down the stairs where he had just been.

"The prisoner has escaped and the Kirin is missing." a yell came from the lower level. A response quickly followed. "Gather all the guards and search the palace and the surrounding grounds." a gruff voice called from near the door they were hiding behind. Kuya stiffened hearing the voice and he pulled Rei-Nai close to him, he shushed in her ear to keep her from alerting the guards that were walking by. After a few long tense moments it grew silent outside in the hallway and Kuya finally relaxed.

"I think it is safe enough for us to go now." he said to Rei-Nai as he released her from the embrace and took her hand again in a tight reassuring grip. He opened the door slowly and peaked his head out, his yellow hair had come out of the knot at the top of his head and was fluttering just at his his shoulders, giving him a more wild look to go with his sharp indigo eyes.

"Lets go," Rei-Nai urged him as she pressed against his back. Kuya let out a slow breath as he collected his thoughts to himself and then stepped back into the hallway. There were voices calling each other every which way he wanted to go. Eventually he was led up, more stairs leading up into higher parts of the castle. Rei-Nai following him all the way, her quick steps behind him were silent because of the soft shoes she was wearing.

"Here, I think this is the best place to go," Kuya said, his voice seemed almost to lag as if he was in a trance. Rei-Nai noticed his strange attitude and gently placed a hand on Kuya's back to bring him back around. He shook his head a few times and then came back to his senses and he led her through a large set of doors.

"Wow." Rei-Nai said as she stepped in the room with Kuya. A soft wind pulled her hair out of the final loop that was lagging from her once elaborate hair style. Beyond the two of them was a large open field, it was sectioned off into two high fences corrals and a stables flanking along the back of the open area. In the smaller of the two corrals was a tall thick post, tied to this post with a thick chain was a large creature. It looked like a huge lion, taller than any youma either of them had ever seen. Its head was shaped like a bird with a sharp beak at the end, it let out a screech and flapped its large wings when it sensed them. Its body was covered in a deep blue coat of fur with silver sprinkled through it giving it a dappled look. Its wings were a shimmering silver color with gold sprinkled through it.

"I have never seen a youma quite like this one..." Kuya whispered as he moved to the corral doors and slowly opened the doors, he let Rei-Nai's hand drop as he pulled the doors open. The youma let out a loud screech it sounded like a long shrill roar. It clawed at the ground and moved away from Kuya as he and Rei-Nai slowly approached it. The chain that was attached to the creature was intertwined with a thick strong halter and bridle.

"I think I have heard of this one before... it is a rare one from the koukai one that was almost never seen beyond the borders of the koukai or the Kongou mountains.... I think it is called a Raion-Washi," Rei-Nai said as she slowly approached the youma. It opened its beak and let out a loud shrill roar, it made both of the people shiver just slightly. Kuya walked up right behind Rei-Nai, he put a hand on her shoulder in almost like a supportive manner. The Raion-Washi let out another shrill roar and clawed at the ground but neither Rei-Nai or Koya budged an inch. Eventually the youma let out a softer almost squeak and moved slowly towards them. Rei-Nai shifted back into Kuya and she looked up at him.

"I think it is ok, I think he gets that we will not hurt him," Kuya said as he moved to the youma with Rei-Nai. Kuya reached up and pulled the reins for the halter from the chain. He gripped them tightly like he was expecting the youma to bolt but it calmly walked up to them and it sniffed them both for a long moment before it seemed satisfied that they were not a threat. It let out a happy chip and pushed against Rei-Nai, pushing its beak into Kuya's hand so that he could pet him.

"He is sweet," Rei-Nai said as she ran her fingers slowly along the dark fur of the huge creature. Kuya gently rubbed the beak of the youma and and Rei-Nai giggled softly as it's eyes closed as it was enjoying the attention. "He needs a name," she said thoughtfully as she tried to come up with the best name for their new friend.

"Kerai...his name shall be Kerai." Kuya said with a slight smile on his face. The youma seemed pleased with the name and it let out a happy chirp and then a soft growl that sounded like a purr. Kerai looked at Rei-Nai and then at Kuya for a lingering moment, they locked eyes with each other for a long silent moment before the youma back away just enough to pull the reins almost taught. It lowered itself down in a lay and pulled Kuya closer to him as if saying get on. Kuya let go of the reins and picked up Rei-Nai and placed her on Kerai's back. "Well I am not going to argue with him." he said with a soft laugh and he got up on the youma behind her.

"It seems that he likes it." she said and then she let out a squeak when Kerai stood up and opened his wings, they spanned out slowly and the they all looked toward the sky. It was then that they heard them, the voices.

"There, in the stable areas! They are there," one of the guards called, 6 of them rushed into the garden. Four of then had swords drawn and started to charge the youma as it started to lift up into the air. The other two remaining guards pulled bows from their backs and put arrows to them. The youma let out a screech as it felt the swords graze against its legs as it clawed at them. Kerai started flapping his wings harder to get more lift as the guards started to try and hit it again. The two guards with the bows drew back the arrows and let them fly. Kuya let out a gasp and pushed Rei-Nai against Kerai's neck and covered her as best as he could with his own body.

"Go Kerai! Fly High!" he screamed out in pain as one of the arrows embedded deep into his shoulder and piercing into his chest. The second arrow pierced Rei-Nai in the leg and she let out a low scream as she felt the arrow go through her leg and embedded into the side of Kerai. The youma screeched loudly and flapped his wings very hard, a heavy gust of wind pushed the guards to the ground in a whoosh the youma and his riders were lifted out of the inner stable area.

"Kuya...." Rei-Nai gasped out in pain as she gripped Kerai tightly, "It... hurts.." she gasped out, tears slowly leaked down her face as the pain started to spread from her leg up her body. Kuya wrapped his good arm around Rei-Nai.

"It will be ok," he whispered softly to her as the pain in his shoulder and chest made it difficult for him to breath. "Go... Kerai, find a safe place." he said to him as his vision started to blur and then he knew nothing more.

- - -

End of Chapter Two

Authors Notes: Well, it has been over 3 and a half years since I last updated this story. It helps when you get an ephifinay. Lol. Well I hope to post more as soon as I am able to. I hoped you enjoyed the next instalment of this story. Please check back for more soon.


	3. Scroll 3

The Fallen Kingdom, A Mysterious Return: Chapter Three

Authors notes at the bottom. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms just this plot and original creations.

It was the light that woke her up, it stung her eyes as she slowly opened them. "Kuya..." her voice came out in a hourse whisper. Her leg ached from where the arrow had hit her eailer. She let out a gasp, the fear rushing though her once again, she felt that she was not in the same place that she had last remembered. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the bright light that shineing over her. She was laying in a bed in a dressing gown, if felt like soft cotton against her skin.

"I see that you are finally awake," a soft voice said to the side of Rei-Nai. She looked to the side and noticed that she was in a small room, it was sparsily but tastefully furnished with well cared for furnuture. She was laying in a small bed, tucked in with soft blankets. "How are you feeling my dear?" the soft voice belonged to an older woman, she was hunched over with her age but that didn't seem to stop her as she moved with no problem. She shuffled over to the bed, she was carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming food and a cup of hot tea.

"I... where am I..." she whispered softly, her hands gripped the sheet tightly up to her chest. The old woman set the tray on the table and stared at Rei-Nai for a long moment.

"You are on Hishima island," the woman said, "it is just off the south east border of the main land of Hou." Rei-Nai shifted into a sitting position and took the cup of tea from tray and she sipped it slowly enjoying it.

"I have heard of this island before," she whispered softly as she placed the cup against her leg so that it would not spill. "It is a port stop over for the boats going from Kou to Kyou." she said. The old woman smiled and sat on the bed.

"You are very knowledgeable," the older woman said. Rei-Nai looked at her for a moment before she smiled just a little, a slight blush covering her pale cheeks.

"Thank you..." she said in a soft voice, her hands twitched a little and she put the cup back on the tray and she gently took the woman's hand, "Where is Kuya... the man that was with me." she said with a desperate tone to her voice. She was done with the small talk, her heart aceing wanting to know what had happened to her companion.

The old woman appeared to be thinking for a moment and then she patted the hand of Rei-Nai, "He is resting, the wound in his shoulder was very serious and he didn't appear to handle the truma very well," she said with a slight grim tone to her voice. Rei-Nai let out a soft gasp and she pushed the blanket off of her body and moved like she was going to get up.

"I have to see him," She said as she stood up slowly on her feet, her knees and legs shakeing with the effort to be able to stand up. "Please... show me where he is." she begged the woman. The old woman stood up and gently took one of Rei-Nai's arms and wrapped it around her body to support the young girl as she walked with her to the door.

"Alright dearie, I will show you." she said as she lead her down the hallway and into a larger complex of small closed off rooms, it looked like a private hospital. Many soldiers were laying in the beds they were part of the forces that the current governer Lord Gekkei had set up a border patrol to try and keep more youma from entering the country. Thus the port had been turned into a military outpost and hospital.

"Kuya..." Rei-Nai gasped out when she saw the young man laying there, his chest naked and bandages wrapped around his injured shoulder and chest. His skin was ashen and speckled with beeds of sweat, his breathing labored and shallow. She pulled herself from the old woman and she pushed herself down on the bed. Her hands shook as she pushed his hair from his face, the pale golden strads were limp and filled with dirt and dried blood. "What... is wrong with him?" she asked the woman.

"The poor boy doesn't seem to be recovering well from the incedent he just endured, the wound is strange and he bleeds very easily." the old woman said. Rei-Nai started to breath slowly and she gripped Kuya's limp hand tightly.

"He needs to be moved, he needs to be in a cleaner envioment, please take him to my room." She said despertly to the old woman, she looked at her with tears in her eyes. The old woman looked at Rei-Nai and then back at Kuya and she slowly moved away and down the hallway. Eventually she came back with two men and a stretature.

"Come child and we will meet him here." she said kindly to her as she shuffled back over to her and helped her stand up. After the two woman had moved out of the way the two men pushed the streature under Kuya and positioned him on it. Rei-Nai moved back to her room with the old woman helping to support her, when they got there she sat herself on the end of the bed and watched as the two men brought Kuya on the streature and placed him on the bed.

"That is better, he will feel much better here," Rei-Nai said, she would scoot closer to his side her delicate fingers brushing back the hair from his forehead. Her soft finger would gently trace a small scar on his forehead that he had always had as long as she could remember.

"Don't," Kuya would let out in a groan and he would weakly brush Rei-Nai's hand away from his forehead. "You know that I don't like that." he whispered as he would slowly open his eyes and look up at Rei-Nai. The aqua haired girl would let out a laugh of happiness and she would press her cheek against his.

"Thank the gods, I thought that I was going to lose you for a moment," she whispered softly. Kuya would reach up and brush a well worked hand against her face to clear up her tears. He would hiss softly with pain as he would feel where the arrows had peirced the skin.

"What happened, where is Kerai?" he said as he would try to sit up, but the gentle girl would not let him.

"You need yoru rest, you are in a cleaner place but there is still much sickness here." she warned him gently. Defeated Kuya would lay back on the pillows and look at her. "We are on Hishima island, we are safe here Kuya," Rei-Nai said gently with her soft smile on her face. Kuya would relax a bit and he would nod his head. The old woman would wave off the guards but she herself would stay with the couple.

"I am Yusi, this island was a haven for my family for many generations but with our plite it has turned into something more of a place of hope we are able to keep the youma at bay that was until you two arrived unconcious. I have never seen a youma quite like that one it was determined to land here no matter if it cost its own life." Yusi would said as she walked to the window and she would open it so they would be able to see the courtyard where Kerai was laying curled up in a ball, its wings at its side littered with arrows or what was left of them.

"That is amazing," Rei-Nai said softly as she lifted her body a bit to be able to see the youma closer. "It is an odd one, I am suprised that it is just sitting there like that." she said and she would look at Kuya, "Why do you think it is doing that?" she asked him tilting her head in curosity. Kuya's shoulders would shrug a bit as if saying she was not sure,

"Perhaps it has taken a likeing to you," he joked with her. Rei-Nai would playfully hit his uninjured shoulder earning a grunt from him. "But, we have something more serious to speak of, what are we going to do now?" he asked Rei-Nai looking at her with a serious face.

Rei-Nai would look back down at him with her own steeled glance, "Don't you look at me like that Kuya, first we are going to wait for you to heal before we do anything else." She said with a nod of her head as if there was no argueing with her. Yusi would let out a laugh and shake her head at the pair of them. Rei-Nai shifted to look at the old woman, "What do you find so funny?" she asked her.

"The two of you bicker just like a married couple, it is quite sweet," Yusi would say and she would look away to the court yard for a long silent moment. "It reminded me of my youth and all the wonderful things of Hou, I look forward to the day when our people come back and we have a new ruler on the throne." she said as she would bow her head slightly to the two of them. "I bid you good bye for now, there are other people that I must attend to," She said and she would make her way from the room.

"Well, that was intresting," Kuya would say as he would sit up slightly before Rei-Nai would try to push him back down. "Enough, I am well again," he said and he would lift his sleeve up on his arm to show her that his wound had healed. Rei-Nai was taken aback as she saw how he was unmarked from the arrows that had pierced him.

"How is that possiable?" she said in wonder as she shook her head trying to understand. Kuya sat up and he adjusted his clothing and he would stretch gazing out the window. He turned to Rei-Nai and he walked up to her takeing her hands in his.

"There is much that is possiable," he said he lowered one of her hands to her side and lifted his own up to his forehead tracing the scar that was there. "I had a dream when I was out, one that I have never had before." he said and he led her to a mirror to look at the two of them. "In this dream I see us standing side by side but we are but children, young as can be." he said with a laugh and his eyes for once seemed bright. "We were in this beautiful field surrounded by a ring of mountains sitting beside a lake." he said and he took the hand he clasped of hers and put it against the mirror. "I made a promise to you, that I would never leave your side, that I would always protect you, that I would never betray you." he said.

"You... you speak as if you are..." Rei-Nai shook her head as if she didnt want to believe what he was saying, "You speak in riddles." she said turning from him and the mirror. Kuya watched her in the mirror reflection as she moved away from him, her arms wrapped around her in a comforting manner. He would stare for what seemed like and eternity until something would appear next to him in his reflection that would startle him. There was a humonid woman with long golden hair, her body was covered in a short pale white fur except for parts of her arms, hands and face. Long white wings protruded from her back with specks of black and brown amoungst the feathers. Kuya would feel his breath leave his body as he would feel a hand on his shoulder but he would quickly look at where he felt it but nothing would be there. With a gasp he turned back to the mirror and only saw himself.

"What was that," he gasped out and he would step back his heart racing as his head started to pound like something was trying to burst forth from him. "Tesna," he said his body shakeing as if memories were starting to come back. A hiss and a gasp of pleasure would fill the room as the creature he had seen in the mirror would appear next to him and embrace him, tears filling her bright amber eyes.

"Houki," she said almost in disbelief and her powerful arms would wrap tightly around him as if she was afraid that he would leave him once more. Kuya shook as he would look at his nyokai, Tensa and her happiness.

"Kuya..." Rei-Nai whispered softly in utter shock at what had just happened to him. She seemed troubled with what to do but she would then slowly lower herself to the ground and prostratrat herself infront of him. "Tentai has been kind," she whispered in a broken voice as Kuya stared at her with utter amazement.

"I remember."

Authors Notes: This was a much worked on chapter, I hope you all enjoy it if anyone is still reading. I had not intended for it to go as such but I enjoyed letting the story take its own course.

Until next time.


	4. Scroll 4

The Fallen Kingdom, A Mysterious Return: Chapter Four

Author notes at the bottom

...

"I remember," Kuya whispered staring at Rei-Nai as she prostrated herself in front of him.

"Don't do that," he whispered moving forward to take her hands with his own. "Stand up, don't ever do that again," he said pulling her up to her feet. Rei-ai shook as she let him pull her upright so she was almost eye level with him.

"Ku.. my lord," she whispered softly but the Kirin of Hou put a single finger on her lips to silence her.

"Kuya, that is my name. I will not be be called by any other name than mine," he said looking into her eyes. Rei-Nai laughed shaking her head in disbelief at him. Even though he was the Hous Kirin, he was still the same Kuya that she was in love with.

"OK, Kuya," she said with her soft laugh. Kuya kept a a light grip on her hands as he led her from the room. The Nyokai vanished into her masters shadow ever watchful as she had always been.

"Where are we going Kuya?" Rei-Nai whispered softly as she was lead out a side entrance.

"We need to leave this place, there is to much death and blood lingering here," he said. Rei-Nai not able to smell the old found blood that was lingering in the stones and wood. Quietly walked up to Kerai, the shirei let out a loud chirp like purr as its master came up.

"Greetings Kuya," the deep voice boomed from the large youma turned shirei. The other people in the courtyard gasped hearing the youma speak out of nowhere.

"Greeting Kerai, we must go to Mt Ho. I have much to learn and figure out," he said to the shirei. Kerai locked its large eyes on Rei-Nai next to him.

"Yes she will be coming with me once again," he said in a firm voice. The shirei fur around his neck and back stood up a bit in almost annoyance, but there would be a great laugh.

"Then come upon my back and I will carry you both to Mt Ho," Kerai said as he lowered his great body down so the pair would be able to climb up. Kura jumped up first onto the large beasts back. He then leaned over and reached down for Rei-Nai putting him in front of her. The woman reached out and gripped the fur of the shirei tightly as it would jump into the air heading towards the south-east, the center of their world.

...

Gekkei stood staring at the ocean clouds, silently watching as the wave clouds parted to show the twinkling lights of Hoso the capital of Hou below.

"Your Majesty?" a voice came from behind him. Gekkei didn't shift to look at the one behind him for he already knew whom it was.

"Good evening Shouyou," he said to the Chosai of Hou. After the ruler dies in a kingdom it is traditional for a chosai to help run things until a new ruler ascended the throne. Shouyou, the Chosai of Hou was an older looking and simple man more focused on his country than himself.

"I have looked into the rumors as you have asked," Shouyou said pulling a scroll from the folds of his robes, unfurling he scanned it slowly.

"Well?" Gekkei said almost as if he was impatient.

"According to my reports a pair of young people were brought to be questioned from one of the outlying villages," Shouyou said reading from the scroll. "But soon after they were brought here they took possession of a youma and escaped. the old man seemed a bit skeptical as he kept reading. "It was believe that the girl was the kirin but from the reports I have from the guards that witnessed them escaped, it was the young man that tamed the youma," he said rolling up the scroll.

Gekkei was silent for a long time before he would take the scroll and skim it himself. "Perhaps then it means that the sun will soon rise on this court of the moon." he said with a slight smile on his face. "We will await for word from Mt Ho to see if Hou will have a shozan for winter solstice."

Shouyou lifted his hands together and bowed his head slightly to Gekkei. "Will you go upon shozan your majesty?" he asked the interim king with a sliver of hope that it would be so.

Gekki shook his head slowly, "It is not ment for myself I have no right," he said still looking at the ocean clouds and the twinkling lights below.

Shouyou lowered his hands slowly, this kind of statement he was used to hearing from Gekkei. He knew it was foolish to argue with him but he just bowed as he would leave from him then.

Gekkei stood there still for a long time until he would turn to walk back to the chambers he had taken in the palace. He refused to used the one that had been designed for the ruler after the death of the previous king. "We shall see how things will fall now," he said.

...

Rei-Nai startled as she found herself again nodding of. They had been traveling for almost the whole day and passed over Kyou before hitting the inner sea. "How much longer do you think Kuya?" she said looking back at him.

Kuya looked down at the woman in front of him. "Within the hour," he said softly, his grip on her tightened. It would be not long before they would see the peaks and crags of the 5 mountains.

"Beautiful," Rei-Nai whispered softly as they flew over the Koukai's forests and crags. She had never been to a place like this all, all she remembered was discolored land from her year s in village. To see all the green and lush plants was very strange.

"Yes beautiful," Kuya whispered. He searches with curious eyes as he tried to find the best place to land. They would pass over a large complex with many woman in side of it. Some of them were startled as the shadow of the shirei and the two riders passed over them. "There land over by the tree," he said to the shirei.

"Kuya," Rei-Nai whispered softly as Kerai landed at the foot of the hill that held the one of a kind tree. The shirei laid his body to the ground so the pair could climb off the back. Kuya jumped off first and then gently lifted Rei-Nai up off the shirei. "What is that tree?" she whispered as he would take her hand and slowly lead her up the hill.

"That is the shashinboku," he said as they walked up to the tree.

"It is the one that kirin are born from?" She asked him softly. Her arms wrapped around her tightly as she looked at the tree.

"I would think so," he said lifting his hand up towards the tree branches feeling drawn to it.

"Stop," cried a tense voice from behind them. The couple turned and Kura stepped infant of Rei-Nai as if to protect her. A small group of the woman were climbing the hill lead by a woman with long brown hair pulled into two long ponytails twisted into rabbit ear shapes.

"Who are you? Kuya asked, he felt like should know this woman but could not place why.

"I am Tei-ei," she said calmly. She folded her arms inside the sleeves of her robes. "Please why have you come here?" she asked him. The shirei moved along the outside of the group of Nyosen letting out a soft growl as her watched them.

"Kerai, that is enough. If I need something I will call upon you," he said. The shirei vanished with out further question. "Please excuse him, he is not trained much yet," Kura walked up to Tei-ei and looked at her for a long moment. "I have returned, I am Kuya, but you would know me as Houki," he said. There was a collective gasp from the nyosen at his statement, startled by his statements.

"How is this possible?" Tei-ei said as she looked at the young man before her. His dull yellow hair was cropped pretty short to just above his shoulders. It had come out of the top knot he had put it in a few days before. He was quite tall for a kirin and looked strong from all the years of working in the fields..

"There is still much that I cannot explain, but I know who I am, that I am certian," Kuya said with a frown. Tei-ei looked over his shoulder at the woman behing him. "She is a friend," he said simply his hand gripping Rei-Nai's behind him. The nyosen whispered amoungst themselves about at how strange this was as no one remembered the Hou ranka on the tree.

"It is a blessing that you have returned Kirin of Hou," a new voice spoke from beyond the group of Nyosen.

"Lady Gyokuyou," Tei-ei said as the leader of the Nyosen came up the hill, the other nyosen bowed low to her as a sign of respect. Rei-Nai would let out a soft gasp as she would quickly kneel down on the ground and she put her head to the ground.

"Come, let us get the m both cleaned up and comfortable, it has been a long journey," she said. Kuya would lead down and gently pull Rei-Nai to her feet. "They are our guests, please make sure they are treated as such." The other sages would gently come up the the couple and lead the back down the mountain towards Houro palace. Lady Guokuyou put her hand gently on Tei-ei's shoulder to have her hold back as the watched them walk down the path.

"Is it really possible to have one that we don't know about?" she said, wondering where he had been all these years. It had been 25 years since the last Hou kirin had passed away.

"Anything is possible Tei-ei," Lady Goykuyo said. "There is something odd about him, not unlike that of Taiki," she said in thought. Tei-ei looked jup at the older woman with a curious expression.

"Do you mean that you believe his horn was also cut off?" she asked her. Lady Gyokuyo shook her head.

"No, or he woudl not have the ability to command a shirei as Taiki had lost that ability when he returned for the second time," she said. Slowly she started to walk down the path waving with her hand for Tei-ei to walk with her.

It had been many years since Taiki had returned but the information that the nyosen received was limited. The country of Tai still seemed so closed off to the outside world, but as some say that is a story for another time.

"Do you believe that his horn is intact then?" Tei-ei questioned.

"Yes but there is a chance some trauma was caused to it. That could explain why he is only here how," Lady Gyokuyo said as they walked down the path.

"The only way we will know how bad it is will be to see what he looks like when he metamorphose," Tei-ei pointed out.

"Yes but we must have faith that he will recover. What troubles me is how we were unaware of his existence until now. Why was his Nyokai also unknown to us?" Lady Gyokuyo pondered as the pair reached the end of the path that opened up into a beautiful meadow. There they would sit down on a bench next to a shimmering lake.

"Nyokai of Hou please be known to us," Lady Gyokuyo said and she was rewarded with Tensa appearing . The Nyokai tensed a bit as if she was not happy about leaving the from the side to Houki.

"I am Tensa," she said simply, her wings twitching as she stood in front of the pair of Nyosen.

"Please explain how this happened," Lady Gyokuyo asked softly. The Nyokai clasped her hands in front of her and she seemed to collect her thoughts before speaking.

"I was born during a storm, I remember coming from the roots and hearing my name in a rush. There was a powerful wind blowing, I knew that Houki was in danger. He had just blossomed earlier that night, no more than a few hours old." she paused remembering the incident was hard for her.

"A shoku pulled the ranka from the shashinboku, I watched it be ripped from the tree. I jumped into the vortex to follow it into the void," she whispered softly, tears brimming her eyes, the memory of that night still fresh in her mind.

"I searched for many months until I found him, always in the shadows of the other world but I knew I would find him. Houki was at a home for children that were abandoned, the girl that bore him abandoned him after giving birth to him. He was still an infant when I found him, i heard his cry and him feeling my hand and hearing my voice soothed him."

"You did your best Tensa, do not fret," Lady Gyokuyo said gently, "Please continue."

"I spoke to him each time I could told him of his destiny, the kingdom that waited for him. He listened and anticipated when we would be able to return, but it was not to be. One day a man and a woman took him from the home, I followed ever watchful. This man and woman tried to raise the child as their own but he kept speaking of me, one day the man got upset and struck him," Tensa gripped her hand tightly together.

"What happened to the man Tensa?"

"I killed him," she said simply, "He hurt Houki..." she said and she hesitated for a long moment. "The blood sent Houki into a shock, it was the first time he had seen something as that," She said and looked down ashamed at herself. "He panicked and caused a shoku which I used to bring him back to our world." She said.

"But you did not come back to mt ho why is that?" she asked her. Tensa frowned, "We were separated once we arrived back, I was able to locate him quickly but his horn had been damaged after he had arrived back. I am not sure how it happened but he did remember me," She said softly.

"What about that girl that is with him, whom is she to him?"

"They have been together as long as he has been in Hou, they lived together in a Rike after he forgot himself," Tensa frowned. "I am not sure of their relationship with him but they care deeply for each other, separating them will not be the best option," She advised. Lady Gyokuyo nodded her head.

"Thank you Tensa, you may return to the Lord of Mt Ho," she said. Tensa would slip into the shadows without another word. Tei-ei looked to Lady Gyokuyo watching her for what her take was.

"Very interesting," she said as she slowly stood up, Tei-ei followed her an rose from the bench, together they walked back down towards the buildings of Houro palace.

...

Kuya frowned as he saw the woman clamoring around each other to get a look at him, he could hear their whispering at how strong he looked. They had directed him to a bath where he would be able to clean himself up. "Please, I am able to bath myself," he said tensely, it was odd to have so many people fawning over him. Having finally convinced them to leave him alone as he bathed.

Relaxing in the hot water that had been provided for him to bath in he washed the old blood and dirt from his body. Takeing a bath was something that he never did in the rike and this was his idea of true luxury. Nimbly he would let the water become cold before he would get out and dry off. After he was dry he would find the clothes they had laid our for him. Frowning at the frills of all the robes he would select a short sleeved white under robe. Over that he would pull a blue and gold robe with simple clasps in the front. They felt light on him as he moved and he was satisfied for now.

Kuya looked about the room and found a mirror, curious he would walk over to it and look at his reflection. He would notice that his hair seemed to fall a different way, it was parted no more and pulled back on its own so his forehead and eyes were exposed better. Tenderly he pushed against the scar on his forehead, it made him feel a seering pain in his head and he sat down in a hurry. He would grip the edge of the chair tightly as he felt the pain start to slowly fade.

"Kuya," Rei-Nai called softly from the hallway.

"Come in," he said an he heard the door open slowly and Rei-Nai came in. She to was wearing more formal clothes, she was wearing a white robe under a dress of many colors and patterns. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a simple pair of loops and wrapped around buns at the side of her head. "You look beautiful," he said taking her hands. Rei-Nai seemed hesitant to let him touch her but she smiled looking at him.

"You clean up well yourself," She said with a bit of a laugh. She was nervous he could tell, his hand gently moved to her cheek. "What will you do now?" she asked him softly.

Kuya would frown, "Tensa says that my horn was damaged, I pressed my hand where it should be and I was double over in pain." Rei-Nai looked at his forehead and she would gently reach up and stroke the scar. Surprisingly he didn't feel the seering pain when she touched it, strangely it actually felt soothing. He would close his eyes as if he was enjoying her touching there. Rei-Nai would laugh softly.

"You must have forgotten that when we were little kids I would do this and you would feel better," She said and she pulled her hand away from his forehead. Kuya frowned slightly when she would pull her hand away but he took her hand and gripped it tightly looking down at her. Rei-Nai was startled by his actions and she tried to pull away from him.

"No, don't start to act different just because of how I was born," he said his body shook with emotion as he watched her eye looking at him. "I love you, how is that so strange," he said said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against his body. Rei-Nai would let out a sob and she clung tightly to him.

"I love you to, but will we be punished by the heavens?" she whispered softly. Kuya would lift her chin up so she would look at him.

"From all the years we have been affectionate toward each other I do not believe so," he said and he would slowly lenn down to place a gentle kiss on her lips but before he was able to do so there was a knock on the door. Rei-Nai jumped back out of his arms and turned from the door her face having a deep flush on his face.

"My lord please forgive me for disturbing you but Lady Gyokuyo wishes to speak with you," one of the nyosen called out. Kuya would let out a long sigh and he would look at Rei-Nai.

"I will be back soon," he said gently to her takeing her hand and kissing it gently. Kuya let go of her and left the room to go and speak with the head Nyosen. Rei-Nai would let out a soft sigh and she sat down on the chair he had been sitting on before as she started to try to remember the first time she had met him.

...

Author Notes: Much more to come. I had intended for Kuya to be the kirin from the beginning, I feel that ones raised away from the sheltered life are much different and that is why Kuya is so different from the others.

If you enjoyed the story please leave me a review or send me a PM. Thanks.

Until next time


End file.
